Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 9
right Bestand:H9_-_Epic_Cinematic.ogg Proloog Rijk van de Textiel, het jaar 1733. Adamaris sloop tussen de bomen door en hield haar kruisboog gespannen. Een kille bries sneed door haar kleren heen en ze huiverde even. Een stel bandieten waggelde langs de rand van de heuvel, gluiperig rondkijkend. Ze snoof toen ze dwars over haar heen keken en richtte haar boog. De pijl ging met een suizend geluid door de lucht en raakte de eerste in de borst. Hij hapte naar adem en smakte naar achter een paar bosjes. Zijn vrienden keken verward rond toen ze hem nergens konden bespeuren. Naito zat ineengedoken achter Adamaris, en zodra ze met haar hoofd gebaarde wierp hij een mes naar de andere bandiet toe. Die werd vol in zijn heup geraakt en smakte op de grond, joelend van de pijn. 'In tegenstelling tot jou moord ik liever niet,' siste hij tussen samengeklemde tanden door. 'Als je het nu niet doet, doe je het wel wanneer al je geliefden dood om je heen liggen,' zei Adamaris koeltjes. Naito fronste diep en wou antwoorden, maar Adamaris schoot al snel als een kat naar de laatste bandiet toe, wierp zich vol op hem en brak zijn nek met één flinke ruk van haar versterkte arm. Lenig lande ze op de zanderige grond. Ze begon rustig haar wapens af te vegen toen Naito iets zag blikkeren in de struiken verderop. Zonder aarzelen sprong hij naar haar toe en gooide hij haar op de grond; al gebeurde dat meer omdat hij struikelde. Hij wist dat hij haar hoe dan ook niet had kunnen redden, dus was hij o zo dankbaar door de val. Adamaris siste kwaad, maar haar stem stokte toen de pijl vlak boven hun hoofden langsscheerde. Naito hief haar kruisboog op en schoot de vierde bandiet neer. 'Daar zijn we ook al vanaf,' mompelde Adamaris toen ze beiden arriveerden bij de kampplaats. Cyramelia had geduldig zitten wachten, want zij kon zich niet verdedigen en daarom moesten Adamaris en Naito de weg veilig maken. Zodra de zon wat hoger aan de hemel stond, vertrok het drietal. Adamaris stapte soepel met haar been omdat ze het de nacht ervoor nog had herstelt van de schade die het door de kou in de bergen had opgelopen. De drie liepen over een landweg met kiezels in een zanderige kleur en allerlei bomen aan de rand van het pad. Een beekje stroomde wat verderop tussen het gras door. 'Ik ga even jagen, wachten jullie hier op mij?' vroeg Naito terwijl hij de bossen in keek. 'Oké,' zeiden Adamaris en Cyramelia in koor. Naito was een tijdlang weg en dat vonden de twee meisjes helemaal niet vreemd, dus babbelden ze wat. Cyramelia was net aan het vertellen over ramen gemaakt van ijs, toen Adamaris ogen in haar rug voelde boren. Ze draaide zich langzaam om, haar dolk in haar hand schuivend. Een vreemde schimmige gedaante gluurde vanachter een boom naar hen en Adamaris kneep haar ogen halfdicht. Roosgouden ogen gloeiden even op, maar zonder aarzelen wierp ze haar dolk in de richting van de schim. Die ontweek het behendig en schoot naar hen toe, zomaar, weg vanuit de schaduwen van de bomen. Adamaris kreeg een slag in haar maag, maar herstelde zich vlug en zonder te kijken wie hen aanviel sleurde ze een gillende Cyramelia mee naar de velden aan de rand van het bos. Ze liepen Naito bijna omver die met een konijn het bos uit kwam wandelen, en hij rende al gauw achter hen aan toen hij de vijand aan zag komen lopen. 'Wie is dat?!' jammerde Cyramelia. 'Een bandiet ofzo!' hijgde Adamaris zonder om te kijken. 'Het is een heks!' siste Naito, en hij trok de meisjes een greppel in. Alledrie drukten ze zich in stilte tussen het hoge gras tegen de grond en wachtten nauwelijks ademend af. Adrenaline stroomde door Adamaris' lichaam, maar al gauw stierven de zoekende voetstappen weg en werd het doodstil. De drie jongvolwassenen klauterden de greppel uit en keken even in het rond. Dan stonden ze op en keken ze elkaar met grote ogen aan. Adamaris voelde een piekende pijn bij haar maag en wreef eroverheen in een poging het te doen stoppen. Toen ze haar hand ophief was er allemaal bloed. Het drupte van haar vingers af en doorweekte haar kleren. Nu de adrenaline wegtrok werd de pijn verblindend en terwijl Cyramelia haar nog probeerde op te vangen, sloeg de grond tegen haar rug. Ze was zich vaag bewust van een gil van paniek van Cyramelia en ze wist direct dat hun akelige achtervolger er nog steeds was; maar het geluid leek weg te ebben en het klonk alsof ze schelpen op haar oren had. Haar ogen waren nog open en de hemel leek ertegenaan te drukken. Ze verging nu ook van de hoofdpijn. Plots hoorde ze een grauwend geluid en een hevige rukwind streek over haar gezicht. Iets wits vulde haar ooghoek, maar ze kon het niet goed zien. Toen ging het licht uit. Hoofdstuk 8 ��'O'�� Hoofdstuk 10 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje